Paradise Lost:: Young chapter 1
by RuinzOfBlood
Summary: Gaara has found himself eyeing someone...But who?


That memory, those six words, hurt like the wounds upon his heart. His siblings knew bits and pieces, but didn't dare ask for the whole story. Maybe they got the picture, after he had gotten the tattoo on his forehead – above his left brow. Not that he cared about his siblings abilities, to comprehend such things. He had his own demons to battle, no pun intended.

He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts, as he sat under the night time sky. He'd been, recently, taking up residence in the woods near Konoha. As much as he thought ill of the Uchiha clan, he could honestly admit that the plants – which were abundant in the village – were quite relaxing.

He snapped his head up, as he heard leaves crunching in a steady beat.

'Who would walk at such a time? Much less a forest?' he thought to himself.

He got up, and cautiously walked towards the noise. His eyes had yet to adjust, from firelight to moonlight. All he could make out was a silhouette of a person. The figure yelped, as it caught sight of Gaara.

"G-Gaara?" the silhouette asked timidly, also indicating that the person was female.

'Who talks softly, like this?' Gaara took a moment, and racked his mind. 'Sakura? No, she's too loud. Ino is as loud as Sakura, if not louder. Moegi? No. This person is too tall.'

Finally, he registered the figure.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked crossing his arms over his chest, and arching a brow.

"Um…" Hinata fiddled with her coat sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is: What are _you_ doing here?" Gaara replied.

"Just training." Hinata said quietly. "You?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh."

Hinata glanced up at Gaara, who was still looking at her. She quickly glanced down at the ground, and continued to fiddle with her coat sleeve.

"Still shy as ever, I see." Gaara remarked.

Hinata looked up, at Gaara. "It seems I still have some things I need to work on, besides training."

"It would seem so."

Silence filled the air, like a dense fog.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, to rest?" Gaara asked, leaning against a tree, his arms still crossed.

"Um…" Hinata paused, nervously. "I really don't have a home, mind you."

"Ah," Gaara nodded his head slightly, "Right."

'I wonder if she's still infatuated with Naruto.' Gaara thought, inwardly.

Gaara slightly shook his head again. He scolded himself, for even thinking such a thing.

"Are you feeling OK?" Hinata asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Your face is pale."

'How the hell…?' Gaara thought. 'Ah, right. Her Byakugan.'

"I'm fine." Gaara muttered, although he doubted that himself.

Why did he suddenly feel odd around Hinata? He had no reason to feel odd, nor did he have a reason to be intimidated by her. He cursed himself for having hormones.

But he couldn't help himself from looking at her, and how the moonlight cast a beautiful glow on her silken skin. He had never before taken time to even look at another female, much less think such things about one. But here he was, eyeing Hinata.

Hinata shifted nervously on her feet. Why was Gaara looking at her like that? She didn't like how it was making her feel. The worst part, she didn't even _know_ this feeling he was giving her.

Gaara averted his gaze, and could feel his cheeks redden. "So are you and Naruto together now?"

He wanted to change the subject, in any way possible.

"No. I thought through it. He's more like a brother, to me." Hinata replied shyly.

"Hm. So has your gaze settled on anyone else then?" Gaara swore at himself, after the words escaped his lips.

Hinata's eyes slightly widened.

"No."

'Stop it!' he told himself, after he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"That's too bad." Gaara replied.

'God dammit! Stop having these brainwaves!' he cursed himself.

"What do you mean?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, in curiosity.

"I just think that you might become more extroverted, once you find someone you like." Gaara said slowly.

"As opposed to introverted me? I suppose." Hinata agreed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"You don't sound convincing, Gaara." Hinata yawned.

"What else do I need to say, to convince you?"

"Convince me of what?"


End file.
